Claimed
by SpellKey
Summary: Sarah thought her adventure was over but she was wrong.Jareth claims her as his silently but comes for her two years later.How will she cope with the truth that she belongs to the Goblin King? Rating may increase in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 What she doesn't know

**Disclaimer – Characters of the Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson not me. Characters not in the movie are my own creations. Any character names that appear in any labyrinth related things are coincidence. **

**Claimed**

**Chapter 1**

**(What she doesn't know)**

Jareth watched Sarah and her friends celebrate her victory in his owl form, perched on a branch outside Sarah's bedroom window. As he watched he knew the dark haired girl and his subjects were completely unaware of his presence.

'Enjoy your celebration Sarah. This story is far from over,' The Goblin King thought to himself. With one last look at his opponent Jareth took to the air and headed back to the underground.

Sarah finished celebrating with her friends and climbed into her bed; a smile on her face. "I'm never making a mean wish again," The green eyed girl announced as she laid her head on the pillow. Tired from her adventure she yawned. "At least I won and Toby is safe." Closing her eyes to get some much needed sleep she had one last trail of thought. 'I got the adventure I secretly craved but I'm glad it's over. No more Goblin King trying to steal my brother.'

Jareth arrived back in his throne room feeling very pleased. Things hadn't gotten exactly as planned but he'd get the result he wanted.

"You're in a rather good mood considering you just lost to a human girl," Nolen commented seeing the King enter with a smile on his face.

Jareth smiled arrogantly at his captain. "I haven't lost anything. Sarah may have won the child back but I still get her."

"How?" The dark haired man asked.

"Because Nolan, Sarah is no longer completely human." He watched as the dark eyed man looked at him suspiciously. "Sarah was bitten by a Labyrinth Pixie."

"She could be…"

The king raised his hand to stop his captain from becoming too alarmed. "I had Hoggle give her a peach to send her into a dream. The fruit nullified the poison from killing her. It will speed up her transformation but the girl will be fine."

Nolan watched as the king walked to his throne and lounge casually in his throne like he normally did. "There's something you aren't telling me."

Jareth produced a crystal and gestured his captain forward with his hand. Nolan wasn't completely sure he'd want to see what was in the crystal but reluctantly approached.

"You're very suspicious of me," The wild blonde haired fae commented.

"I have years of watching your games to know only a fool isn't wary of you," The captain replied flatly as he walked over; his cape flowing gently behind him. "You are always up to mischief."

Jareth smirked knowing how true the man's words were. "Look." Nolan looked into the crystal and watched as the picture of a vanity table appeared. "That is Sarah's Vanity." Nolan shifted his eyes toward the King and watched as Jareth pulled a ruby ring from his pocket.

The king gently took the ring and slipped it inside the crystal. A moment later it appeared on the vanity table. "The moment the ring is back on her finger a spell will take affect keeping any mortal boys at bay. In two years, after she turns seventeen, I will claim her."

"You cannot…"

"Awe but I can," The Goblin King interrupting knowing the Fae captain was about to argue he had no power over the mortal girl. "She's no longer human. Her transformation is the result of the Labyrinth which makes her my subject. As the Champion of The Labyrinth she is given the title of Lady making her acceptable as a bride for me."

"Bride?" The captain said openly surprised. "She's but a child."

"For now yes which is why I will give her a couple years to mature," Jareth replied. "The girl is resourceful and clearly not a mindless twit. She has strength and…she's a beautiful girl. Sarah will be an even more beautiful woman."

"What if she doesn't wish to marry you? You did take her brother and force her to run the Labyrinth," Nolan said crossing his arms and watching his king.

The fae King gave a casual shrug. "It matters not. I am king and as such I can have any woman of Nobility I want." He looked into the crystal and Sarah's sleeping face shown back at him. "Sarah will simply have to learn her place. Whether she likes it or not I will have her."

The captain watched as the king's face went from calm and casual to stern and even hard. The captain didn't need his king to say anything else. Nolan knew his king could be very calm and even kind when he wanted to be but he could also be a force to be reckoned with when he became determined about getting his way. Watching the king the fae man knew there would be no stopping The Goblin King from obtaining the once human girl.

Nolan looked into the crystal with sympathy for the dark haired girl. 'For your sake don't fight him Lady Sarah. You may regret it if you do.'

"Nolan see to it a guard keeps watch over our future queen."

"As you wish, sire." Nolan gave a respectful bow and then left the room.

"You may think you have won Sarah but it is I who will be claiming the real prize. I won long before you did." Pleased Jareth tossed the crystal up into the air and watched it dissolve. 'I wonder how quickly I can speed up time without alerting my father,' Jareth wondered a moment later.

* * *

Sarah yawned and slipped out of bed. She changed out of her Pjs and quickly slid on a pair of skinny jeans and a red sweater as she got ready for school.

The dark haired girl sat down at her vanity table and reaching into her drawer she pulled out a hairbrush and red clip. Not looking at the table she dropped the clip on her vanity top and proceeded to brush her hair and pull the top back to pin up in the clip.

She reached down and feeling something next to the clip her green eyes looked down and was shocked to see the ring she'd given the old man. She quickly secured the clip into her hair and then picked up the ring.

Tears entered her eyes as she held the ring she'd never thought she'd see again. "Thanks Hoggle. I don't know how you did it but thanks." She slipped the ring on her finger and swinging her legs to the side she quickly slipped on a pair of black socks and knee high black boots. Finished she stood up and headed down the stairs to breakfast. The day was off to a good start. If she'd have bothered to look toward her window she'd have noticed the unusual sight of a white barn owl in the daytime perched in her tree.

* * *

'Hoggle?' Jareth internally screamed. He wanted to immediately transform and inform her it was he that had returned her ring and not the dwarf she'd wrapped around her finger. Grudgingly however he stayed where he was; not wanting to reveal himself before it was time.

'Enjoy your freedom for now Sarah. I will rule you soon enough.' He watched her leave her room and then left her window to return to the underground.

The King had known she'd find the ring and wanted to watch her place the ring on her finger. While he didn't know why the ring was important to the green eyed girl he didn't actually care. As long as the ring was on her no male would get close to her as anything more than a friend; ensuring the girl stayed innocent until he claimed her as his.


	2. Chapter 2 Birthay Wish

**Chapter 2**

**(Birthday Wish)**

Sarah was all smiles as she slipped on a jade green Sparkling long sleeve knit top and a pair of dark denim jeans. In just under an hour she'd be at her birthday party at Prime Time. Prime time was a fun center with lots to do and she couldn't wait to play laser tag against the boys with her closest female friends. The boys had cheated last time and the girls were looking to get even. She slipped on a pair of suede black boots wanting to make sure as few things as possible could make her stand out in the dark of the black lighted room.

She pulled her now curly dark brown hair up into a pony tail and applying burgundy colored lipstick and some black mascara.

"Sarah," She heard a child's voice say a split second before there was a knock and the door opened.

The dark haired girl smiled at her half brother. "Toby you're supposed to wait until I say, come in."

"Oh," The blonde little boy said looking down at the ground disappointed.

The green eyed girl giggled knowing he was trying to be good. "It's okay. Come here munchkin." Toby's eyes lit up and he raced over to his big sister. Sarah picked him up and twirled him around for a moment.

The little boy could annoy her from time to time but she still loved him. The hate and resentment she'd felt had melted away after her adventure and even her relationship with her stepmother had greatly improved. Cheryl and she had even become friends.

"What do you say we head downstairs and see if we can sneak a treat before the party?" Sarah suggested. Toby squealed and nodded happily. "Let's go." With her brother still in her arms they headed down to the kitchen.

* * *

Jareth looked at the bedroom that had been prepared for his future queen. She wouldn't be in it all that long but for a time would need a room of her own. The Bed was a white canopy with white column looking posts carved like those of Greek buildings from Sarah's world. He had paid attention and had her under watchful eyes and so had learned many things that she liked.

The room was painted gold with White ornate crown molding around the ceiling. Mythological paintings hung in the room giving it an enchanted feel. A gold and white satin comforter graced the top of the bed making it fitting for his future queen. Roses had been placed in vases on both end tables and her dresser.

The King smiled pleased. As he looked around the room he couldn't stop his smile from widening as his eyesight came across the privacy door that led into his own bedroom. 'Soon I'll have her,' He thought to himself.

Hearing a knock at the open door Jareth looked back to see Nolen and Eytan. "Yes?"

"With Lady Sarah's impending arrival you might want to actually select her guards," Nolen suggested.

Jareth brought his left hand to his chin in thought before realizing his captain was right. He'd been very careful about getting things ready for Sarah's arrival but had somehow managed to neglect selecting guards to protect the girl. "Why didn't you remind me?"

"Sire, With all due respect, I have reminded you daily for the last month," Nolen informed him crossing his arms.

"Hourly for the last two days," Eytan chimed in.

"Ah, I see," The King replied. "Perhaps I have been slightly distracted. Very well where is the list I started of potentials?"

"You never started one," Nolen said calmly. The captain kept a neutral face but was very amused to see his King's eyes widened before Jareth cursed his negligence. "No need to worry Sire I composed a list for you," The Dark haired Captain assured him holding out a rolled piece of parchment.

"This is why I keep you around even though you sometimes forget yourself," Jareth teased. Nolen smirked and gave the royal fae a nod.

Jareth looked the names on the list over before looking up at the man he trusted most in his kingdom. "You're recommendations?"

"Ian would be a very good captain for your bride," Nolen suggested.

"Especially if she doesn't react well," Eytan agreed. "While he's very loyal to you and an exceptional guard he also is very patient and may be able to aid you should the girl need to be swayed your direction."

"Precisely," Nolen replied. "Ian has the ability to handle angry women unlike anyone else." The captain watched as a hardened look crossed the king's face. "Perhaps Lady Sarah will rush into your arms. However if she doesn't you wouldn't want a guard that does not possess a patient side to them to be at her side at all times. That would send the girl reeling away from you instead of toward you."

Jareth sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it his Personal guards had a valid concern. "Alright. Suggestions for her other guards? I assume Nenet is one of them?" The Goblin King commented.

"Nenet has been at the girl's side for much of the last two years. She knows your bride very well and has done an excellent job at ensuring Lady Sarah remains as you want her."

Jareth smiled pleased. "As I assumed. The others?"

"Arien, Dante, Eva, Faxon, Solaris, Jin, any of them would be good and all have had time to watch over Lady Sarah," Nolen replied.

Jareth crossed his arms and thought for a moment. Each had their strengths and weaknesses. Ian would be Sarah's captain and Nenet would also be among her personal guard. This being the case he decided one other male and another female would be optimal and give balance to her personal guards. "Eva and Solaris," He announced.

"As you wish," The captain replied.

"Eytan, would you notify them now?" Jareth asked. The blonde guard nodded and giving the king a respectful bow quickly left his presence.

"Thoughts?" The royal Fae asked as he turned away from the door and walked over toward the bedroom window that overlooked a rose garden.

"Both are good choices. They are very loyal to you and will not bend to her ladyship's pleas if you should make a command that Lady Sarah does not like. They will protect her from anyone save you. They will not interfere with your dominion over the future queen," Nolen said calmly watching his king.

Nolen knew that while The Goblin King often made comments about having power over the once mortal girl that he also cared about her. That didn't mean that Jareth wouldn't be harsh toward Sarah if he felt the need. If Sarah refused to accept her fate the captain knew it was quite likely that Jareth would not be gentle or kind toward the girl and might very well be cruel to her.

Dark eyes watched as the king produced a crystal and looked in on the dark haired girl. "Will you be forceful or understanding?" Nolan inquired. "She knows nothing of her fate."

"I will not allow her to refuse me," Jareth replied firmly as his mismatched eyes looked into the orb in his right hand. "She will accept or she will face my wrath!"

Nolen heard the warning in the king's voice and saw it in his eyes as he looked into the crystal at Sarah. It took effort for the captain not to frown at the intensity of darkness that had entered Jareth's eyes at the thought of being rejected by the mortal girl a second time. As much as the captain wanted to believe it could be a happy reunion between the king and his bride he very much doubted it.

Jareth suddenly smashed the crystal. "She's mine Nolen," He said and looked over at his captain. "If she refuses me I will make her pay for it."

"I have no doubt of that sire. Should Lady Sarah refuse you a second time I would be surprised if you weren't cruel to her." Nolen thought for a moment before finally asking, "How cruel will you allow yourself to be to the woman you wish to wed?" He watched as Jareth looked away for a moment. "I assume anything you do will not rob her of her beauty."

"I will not maim her," Jareth agreed. Looking back at the dark haired fae man he said, "I will not take her life either but beyond that I guarantee nothing. She will run into my arms willingly or I will make her heel at my command. I am King and she is subject to me!"

"As we all are Sire," Nolen said calmly. "I may offer a suggestion if things go very badly and protect you both but I will not easily defy you."

"I know that," The King replied. "If I ever become so angry I might kill or maim her, I would want you to protect her from me."

"Between us. Do you love her?" The Captain asked knowing he was overstepping boundaries.

Jareth's lips tightened before he gave a small frown. "I want her Nolen. I have watched over her for a long time but I admit even I do not know what exactly it is I feel for the girl. I only know I do not wish to be without her."

"You will have her soon enough, Majesty." The king gave a single nod before turning around and looking out at the garden once more. "I will see everything is in order to collect your queen."

"Thank you Nolen." The guard nodded and giving a bow left the King alone in his bride's room.

* * *

Sarah squealed as she almost ran into her friend Nenet. "Ah man!" She said as their friend Don came out of nowhere and shot both of their vests with his laser.

"Let's get him!" April said coming up next to them. Sarah and Nenet immediately followed the blonde girl and headed after the boy.

"No!" April said as the lights came on ending the game. "Ohhhh! Who won?"

"Girls rule boys drool!" Carrie said appearing before them. "We win!"

"Yes!" Sarah yelled and started jumping up and down with her friends happily.

"Ah Man!" Danny pouted causing the girls to giggle.

"Come on Danny it's time for cake and Sarah's Birthday wish!" April said grabbing the green eyed girl's hand. Sarah laughed and allowed the blonde girl to drag her out of the laser room and through the arcade before coming to the party room area.

"There you are!" Cheryl said smiling at her stepdaughter. "Who won?"

"Girls rule boys drool!" Sarah and her friends chimed.

Cheryl laughed and smiled. "Way to go girls!" She congratulated.

"Sarah make wish!" Toby announced as his mother lit the candles.

"Have to sing the birthday song first squirt," Carrie told him. Toby pouted and everyone laughed.

"Alright Toby you can start it," Cheryl said amused by her son. She laughed as the boy abruptly stopped pouting and began singing. Very quickly everyone joined in.

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you, _

_Happy birthday dear Sarah, _

_Happy birthday to you._

"Make Wish!" Toby demanded.

Sarah thought for a moment. Then the fact she hadn't seen her friends from the labyrinth in almost two years entered her mind. 'I wish I could see my Labyrinth friends again.' She thought to herself. She blew out the candles and was surprised when they all went out.

Cheryl cut the cake and Sarah received the first piece that had a red rose on it. The dark haired girl sat down amongst her friends and began enjoying her cake. The day and her party had been perfect.

* * *

Nenet watched the future queen and knew Sarah had no idea this would be her last day in her world. Tomorrow she would lead the girl into the forest and ultimately before The Goblin King when he would claim the once mortal girl as his.

Over the last two years the red haired fae woman had gotten to know and become fond of the dark haired girl. Sarah had proven to be kind and yet strong. She'd seen the once mortal girl stand up for someone else more than once showing her strength. Nenet was pleased with the King's choice. Sarah would make a good queen. The only problem might be in getting Sarah and her king to come to an agreement. The redhead just wasn't so sure Sarah would welcome her fate and knew Jareth would force what he wanted on the girl. When the king made up his mind about something there was just no changing it.

**Author's Note: Next chapter will bring Sarah and Jareth face to face for the first time since her adventure ended. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Thank you Reviewers of Chapter 1**

**Writertron**

**NotWriten**


	3. Chapter 3 Mine

**Chapter 3**

**(Mine)**

Jareth sat in the window of his throne room looking out at the Labyrinth. In less than an hour he would claim the mortal that had beat him and his magnificent maze.

_**Bring us our queen**_ The Labyrinth pleaded as it had since the girl left.

**Today I will bring her home** The King replied through his mind. It was but a moment that he felt the very air hum with excitement. A small smile graced Jareth's face at the joy and approval the Labyrinth felt at the news.

**Do not get to excited Sarah can be stubborn and may not be happy about this.**

_**Lady Sarah is ours. She is yours.**_ The maze said unconcerned. _**We will have what we want. Queen must learn to accept she belongs to us. We will not rescind our claim! No one may rule us at your side but the once mortal human that beat us. On this we will not be swayed.**_

**You need not fear my friend. Whether happy or angry I will have Lady Sarah at my side for eternity. I warn you though should she try and refuse me again I will not be kind. Sarah will be your Mistress but I am the Master. **The Goblin King said firmly.

_**Sarah must be made queen. We care not if she agrees or if you force it so long as the marriage takes place. Do what you must to make her ours.**_

Jareth smiled an arrogant and almost cruel smile knowing the Labyrinth and he were in agreement. Even the Labyrinth would not protect the girl from him. Pleased he sent out a silent summons for his Captain. It was time to prepare to claim his bride.

* * *

Green eyes slowly opened as the sun's rays gently awakened her. Sarah blinked a few times before looking at the clock on the nightstand by her bed. She smiled seeing it was just after 8AM. She'd have enough time to take a shower, eat breakfast, and get ready for church; for once without rushing.

She stretched her arms and sitting up in bed she yawned and then swung her legs off the side and allowed her feet to slide into her white fuzzy slippers. She slipped her pink fuzzy robe on and decided to head for the shower. The day was off to an excellent start. With any luck Toby would already be downstairs and not walk in on her again.

Sarah shook her head as she thought of the broken door lock her father still hadn't fixed. 'I should've told him the only thing I wanted for my birthday was for him to fix the lock.' She thought to herself.

* * *

Nenet paced back and forth as she waited to begin her duty of luring Sarah through the veil and into the underground.

"Feeling impatient?"

Nenet looked over to see Ian leaning against a tree watching her pace. "If I blow this the king will have my head!"

"True," The short haired blonde fae man replied. "You'll do fine. I will stay around and if need be I'll cause her to follow after you."

"You're rather calm about this," Nenet commented. "You have seen her stubborn side. I don't think even you believe Lady Sarah will go racing into our kings arms."

"No, I do not," The Future Queen's Captain agreed. "His Majesty doesn't even believe our future queen will react well."

"What if she refuses him?" Nenet said as she began braiding her hair. "King Jareth will not react well and you know how harsh he can be. I like Lady Sarah. I do not wish to see her suffer at his hands should she anger him."

Ian watched the woman and listened to her concerns in silence. He knew she was even more unsettled than she wanted anyone to know when he saw her begin to braid her hair. The captain had noticed long ago Nenet braided her hair when she became very unsettled but had never commented on it.

"What do we do?"

"We are responsible for our lady's safety but we must not betray our king," He replied gently. Nenet opened her mouth to speak and the Fae man quickly said, "That does not mean we should not help our future Queen where we can. The King will protect her from his enemies and once she accepts her fate I believe he will be very good to her."

"If they don't kill each other first," Nenet remarked crossing her arms.

The woman sighed and looked through the trees toward the church not far away. "She loves her family Ian. Being taken away from them will hurt her deeply. Her time in the Labyrinth really changed her."

Ian watched the Fae woman with sympathy but was glad their sovereign wasn't there. The king would not be pleased by the woman's soft heartedness toward the woman he would claim. "We shall simply have to help her adjust."

Hazel eyes narrowed his direction less than pleased by his words.

"Do not misunderstand Nenet. I do not wish the girl to be hurt either but it can't be helped. Our King and the Labyrinth are united on having her. The best thing we can do is try to help her adjust to her new life. Lady Sarah will have a lot to learn and you are in the position to help her as a member of her personal guard. They may be stubborn and which one is the most stubborn may depend on the day." Nenet smirked at her captain's comment knowing how true it was.

"If they do not come together immediately then we must help them come together. Lady Sarah does not know King Jareth. She only knows her trip through the Labyrinth. The King does not fully know Sarah and he's watched her from before she ever wished her brother away. We will have to open their eyes to each other if they do not do it naturally."

The fae woman lowered her eyes at the ground feeling defeated. "You're right. What I think doesn't matter. The Labyrinth and our King will have Sarah one way or another." Slowly she looked back up at the blonde fae. "I just hope she'll forgive me for not telling her who I was in the beginning."

"That we can blame his majesty for," Ian announced and jumped suddenly hearing the churches belles. The redhead giggled and Ian glared at her mockingly; causing her to giggle more.

"Do shut up and get ready. It's time." He watched as a sad frown crossed the fae woman's round face before she transformed into a kitten. "Off with you," The captain ordered. Nenet let out a small meow and headed toward the tree line. Ian shook his head as he watched Nenet in her orange kitten form. He had no doubt in her kitten form the Fae woman would be able to lure Lady Sarah away from the safety of her family and world.

* * *

Sarah walked out down the ten steps that lead up to the brick and white Presbyterian Church sanctuary calmly while she watched Toby race down the stairs and into the front grass to play with some other boys; Cheryl right behind him.

The dark haired girl smiled as she watched her little brother race around with three other boys dodging around the boys mothers.

Feeling a chill she rubbed her arms. 'I should've listened to Cheryl and brought my jacket; at least I wore a sweater,' She thought as her hands rubbed over the arms of the gold and Cream striped sweater with a V neck. The girl was also thankful she'd at least listened enough to have chosen to wear gold corduroy pants so her legs didn't freeze.

Sarah glanced away from her brother and looked over at the car. Sitting in the car sounded like a good idea to get out of the cold air. "I'll wait in the car," She called to Cheryl. The blonde woman nodded and the teenage girl quickly headed for the car.

Reaching the car the girl went to open the door when she heard a cat meow. Surprised she looked over to see an orange at white kitten near the tree line. Sarah immediately looked around for its owner but no one else was around.

'Poor thing,' Sarah thought to herself. She let go of the door handle and walked over to where the kitten was standing by a tree. "What are you doing out here?" She asked with concerned green eyes.

The girl shivered feeling the wind hit her back. "I can't leave you out here. Who knows what would happen to you." Sarah reached down to pick the kitten up but the creature quickly moved just out of its reach.

"Hold still," Sarah said as she missed the kitten again and again. "How am I supposed to pick you up if you keep moving?"

Ian watched as Nenet skillfully moved their future queen away from the parking lot and into the forest. Watching he couldn't help but feel a sense of sympathy for the unsuspecting girl. Sarah clearly had a kind heart as she tried to catch the small creature in hopes of taking care of it and saving it from the bitter cold that was quickly emerging.

"Wait!" Sarah called and chased after the scampering kitten. "I won't hurt you I promise!" Sarah continued to follow the kitten heading further and further into the woods. Her eyes became so focused on trying to keep up and catch the creature she did not even notice when the scenery around her began to change.

The trees she had once been around were no longer present and neither was the cold wind. It wasn't until Sarah suddenly felt hot and the kitten stopped that she realized something was different.

"That was quite a…" Sarah's eyes widened as she saw a familiar looking dirt hill before her. She stopped reaching for the kitten as her eyes fixated on the area ahead of her.

"It can't be!" Sarah said as fear began to take hold of her. Forgetting the kitten she quickly walked toward the hill. While part of her was afraid of what she'd find the other part of her had to know. She raced up the side of the hill and at the top came to a dead stop.

"No," She said barely above a whisper as her eyes focused on the sight of the Labyrinth once again. "This can't be happening. I didn't wish anyone away!"

"One does not necessarily have to wish something away to come here."

Sarah turned around and was somewhat relieved to not see Jareth. Her relief quickly faded however as her eyes fell on the armor and sword the man wore. Looking at his face her fears were confirmed. The man before her was not human.

"Who are you?"

"I am Ian, Captain of your personal guard." He watched as the once human woman quickly looked confused. "I believe you are already familiar with one of your other personal guards."

Sarah watched as he gestured to the kitten and watched as the kitten appearance faded and a face she recognized emerged.

"Nenet?" Sarah asked becoming alarmed. "What's going on?"

"You've been led home."

Sarah stiffened as she instantly recognized the voice behind her. She swallowed hard knowing it was the Goblin King. "Take me home," She said with forced calmness."

"You are home," Jareth spoke into her ear.

Sarah whirled around faster than even the king expected. "NO I'm not! I don't belong here! You take me home!" The suddenly angry woman replied. "You have no."

Jareth abruptly put his hand over her mouth. "You may want to rethink that statement," The Goblin King growled. "I have all power over you as a subject of this kingdom and therefore me!"

Sarah tore his hand away from her mouth. "I am not your subject!"

"Wrong little girl," He replied. "You were bitten by a Labyrinth pixie and while eating the fae fruit may have saved your life it did not nullify the effects of the bite."

"How did you know….wait who cares if I was bit? That doesn't mean I'm your subject!" She said hotly crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Jareth internally smirked. 'The girl clearly didn't learn more about the fae after being here,' He thought to himself. "The bite of a Labyrinth Pixie is fatal to humans in most cases. You are alive because of the bite of peach you ate," He informed her.

Slowly the king began to walk around the confused girl. "You see the bite you received changed your DNA as you humans call it. You're not human anymore Sarah."

"What? Of course I'm human! Look at me?"

Jareth smiled arrogantly behind her. "You appear human but this is quickly changing. Have you not noticed changes since you left the labyrinth?"

Sarah listened but couldn't think of anything. She was sure she hadn't suddenly sprouted a tail and turned green or received goblin traits.

"Perhaps things you may have struggled with before became suddenly easy for you? Do you not suddenly feel colder easier?" He suggested. Sarah remained silent but little movements she made told him she'd experienced differences.

"Your change is the result of a creature of the Labyrinth. Normally the change would kill a human because of the high intensity of magic. It is venomous to a human. However the fruit of the labyrinth gives a humans body the needed energy and healing in order to compensate and allow the change without killing the victim. Because the pixie and the fruit you ate is from the Labyrinth you have become the subject of the ruler of the Labyrinth. As King of the Goblins, Master of the Labyrinth that makes you mine.

"NO!" Sarah shouted and turned to face him accusingly. "You're a liar! You trick people! You're just trying to get revenge because I beat you!" The angry girl screamed.

"Silence!" Jareth snapped at the defiant girl. "I am your king and you would do well to remember it!"

"You're a liar!"

"When did I ever lie to you Sarah? Name one time, during your run, that I lied!" Jareth challenged.

Sarah ran through the events in her head before finally coming to the conclusion that she couldn't think of a single time. "No. Please let me go. I had to beat you. I had to get Toby back. It was my fault. Please let me go home!" The dark haired girl said becoming panicked as tears streamed down her face. "You can't just take me away!"

"I can do anything I want to little girl," Jareth said smugly. The king stepped toward her invading her personal space and bringing his lips to her ear said, "You may have made it through my Labyrinth and won back your brother little girl, but you lost yourself to me; still think you're the victorious one?"

Sarah snapped and stuck out at Jareth. She only got a couple of beats onto his chest before he grabbed both her wrists forcefully. "Let me go!" The dark curly haired girl screamed as she tried to yank her hands back.

"Enough!" He growled at her. "You are mine and I will never let you go!" Sarah opened her mouth to speak but the king was quicker. "Don't bother with saying it isn't fair Sarah. I was generous and allowed you two years to mature when I could've kept you at the end of your run!" He informed her before abruptly releasing her causing her to stumble.

"I may have to stay here but I will never be yours!"

Jareth laughed a wicked laugh. "How little you understand of your situation. You beat the Labyrinth and so have become titled Nobility. As the Labyrinth's champion you have earned the title of Lady. How fortunate for me that as a lady and my subject I can and do now lay claim on you."

Fear began to surge through her at his words. Her gut told her that there was something he hadn't said yet that she wouldn't like. "Fine I'm your subject but that's it!"

Jareth smiled arrogantly at her and watched as concern began to take hold of her face. "You're my subject Sarah but that is far from all. You are and will be anything I desire." He looked down and fiddled with his right glove. "You see as a member of Nobility you are of a stature acceptable for me to wed," He said raising his eyes to her at his last word.

"No," Sarah said shaking her head and stepping back from him. Suddenly the other Fae man's words of captain and personal guard came back to her and she looked at him. "He can't can he?" She said still shaking her head no. "Tell me…"

"His majesty has selected you Lady Sarah and so as his subject you cannot deny him," Ian said calmly. The fae man glanced just past Sarah to see his king looking very triumphant. "King Jareth has claimed you my lady and so it shall be. You will marry his majesty and bare the heir of the kingdom."

"I don't want…"

"It doesn't matter what you want it only matters what I want!" Jareth growled.

"I won't marry you," The green eyed girl said in a low, firm, and defiant voice.

Jareth's eyes narrowed as his arrogance began to turn into anger. Before Sarah could move the king grabbed the back of her hair and twisting it angrily pulled her closer to him causing her to bend awkwardly and yelp in pain. "You'll marry me whether you want to or not. You have no say here little girl." The King angrily pushed her away from him and with a wave of his hand she disappeared just before she hit the ground.

"My I inquire as to where you sent my charge?" Ian inquired.

"She's in an Oubliette." With that the king vanished.

"That went better than I thought," Nenet commented. "I thought he'd end up hitting her."

"It's only their first encounter," Ian replied; though was secretly surprised himself. "Court must have gone well this morning. Or he cancelled."

They both thought for a moment and looking at each other said, in unison, "Cancelled."

**Thank you for your reviews of Chapter 2**

**Petite sums - i bite**

**Scifigeek10**

**Writertron**

**Notwritten**

**Vamplis**


	4. Chapter 4 Stubborn and Blind

**Chapter 4**

**(Stubborn and blind)**

Sarah yelped as she hit the floor within the oubliette. "NO!" She yelled and jumped to her feet. With the oubliette completely dark she couldn't see a thing. She made her way around the walls of the underground cell and began beating. "Let me out of here! You can't keep me in here! You have to let me out!"

* * *

The Goblin King arrived in his study appearing by a table. Angry he struck out and caused the marbel chess set to go flying and crashing to the floor; breaking several pieces.

"I trust her ladyship didn't take it well?" Nolen watched as the kings eyes looked his direction as he openly glared at his captain. "How long do you plan on keeping her in an oubliette?"

"How did…"

Nolen cocked his head to the side and looked at him, "How long have I been your captain much; less known you?" The king scowled and turned to face the window. "I trust by your movements you didn't lose your anger completely at the girl?"

"NO. I sent her to an oubliette when I felt myself becoming too angry. I was afraid I'd hit her," Jareth admitted crossing his arms.

Nolen internally smiled. Jareth was known to be very violent when he was angry and never gave any thought to who he hurt. The fact the king had forced himself to restrain himself and send her to an oubliette was promising. "It's probably best not to hit your future queen," The Captain agreed. "Women don't tend to like it."

"She's so damn stubborn!" Jareth complained. "She actually had the audacity to order me to take her home!"

The dark haired fae man watched as the king began to pace around the room angrily and allow his thoughts to be known as he spoke out loud seeming to forget he wasn't alone.

"I'm not going to tolerate this but how do I deal with her? If she was anyone else I'd have her whipped and in stocks."

"You still could," Nolen suggested.

"That's just it I can't!" Jareth said frustrated before flopping down in a high backed leather chair sideways. "I want to hurt her and force her but…"

"Harming the girl does not normally gain a happy marriage," Nolen commented. He watched as Jareth materialized his riding crop and began to tap it on the arm of the chair as he thought. "I have to punish her but how?" He asked as a gloved hand rubbed over his chin. "How do I corral her without actually causing bloodshed?"

Nolen internally groaned. 'Does he really not realize he actually cares about her?' He listened to the king verbally think over a few options before deciding to take a chance at making a suggestion.

"Majesty while I understand you're upset; so is your bride," The captain began. "instead of figuring out how to harm her, without causing scars, perhaps you should think more about how to gain her favor?"

"Gain her favor?" Jareth said shocked. "She's mine!"

"In your eyes Sire. Lady Sarah has just lost her family and been brought here by a man I'm sure she believes only wants revenge."

"I do not…" Nolen raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright maybe I am a little agitated she won but…" Nolen crossed his arms. "Damn it, she was supposed to lose!"

The captain watched as the king abruptly walked toward the window and transforming into an owl flew away.

"Fortunately for you she didn't lose or you couldn't marry her," Nolen commented watching the fae in owl form fly away while shaking his head.

* * *

"I have to get out of here. Where's Hoggle when I need him?" Sarah asked as she tried to press against the wall hoping to find a way out.

"That would get your friend in far more trouble than he already is," Ian informed her. Sarah turned around suddenly noticing there was light.

"How did you find me?" Sarah said surprised.

"His majesty uses oubliettes a lot when he gets mad at someone. However since he didn't actually want to forget you or put you in danger this was the most likely oubliette he would have sent you to," The fae guard replied. "Shall we?"

The dark haired girl didn't hesitate and quickly entered the hallway the captain was standing in. "I thought there wasn't supposed to be a way out of an oubliette," She commented entering a stone tunnel.

"Many don't have a way out except for his majesty," Nenet informed her. "However this is only a temporary oubliette."

"Is there any way I can get home from here?" The green eyed girl said with a voice full of hope.

"Even if you could he would simply bring you back. However the answer is no," Ian replied. "Now I understand that you are upset my lady but you are not the only one."

"What could Jareth possibly be mad about? Other than I beat him," Sarah said crossing her arms agitated.

"You turned him down Lay Sarah. That doesn't tend to sit well with a Fae let alone a Fae King," Nenet warned.

"NO I didn't! I fought to get my brother back." Turning on her heal she started down the path with no idea where she was going.

"She doesn't understand," Nenet replied.

"Agreed. We must get her to her room in the castle," Ian replied. "Before his majesty realizes we've come for her already." Nenet didn't argue and the two Fae guards headed after their charge.

* * *

Jareth landed in the Labyrinth and transformed into his fae form.

**You are troubled** The Labyrinth said sensing his mood.

"Sarah is here."

**Yes. We sense her presence.** The Labyrinth said pleased. **When will you bring her to us?**

"After I calm down," The king replied. "She doesn't want to stay. Barely here and she's already making demands to leave!"

**Do not be concerned my King. Sarah is ours and we will not allow her to leave. We need her as we need you. **There were a few moments of silence before the labyritnht spoke again. Jareth walked over and leaned against a tree. **She is afraid.**

"What?" Jareth said instantly concerned. "I left her in an oubliette she should be fine."

**She is in the castle now. Why is she afraid? We would not hurt her.**

"Castle?" Jareth let out a groan realizing Ian must have fetched the girl. "I'm not so sure it's you she fears so much as it is me. I may have gotten a little upset with her."

**You will not harm our Queen.**

"Don't be so sure." With that Jareth vanished and headed for the castle.

**Silly king. He cannot see he loves our queen. **

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait but things have been crazy. With the holidays updates will be sporadic. But I'll try and update at least twice during the holidays. Next chapter should be longer.**

**Thanks for your reviews of chapter 3**

qiana

Miya Silver

Stacy Vorosco

Writertron

petite sums - i bite

Rayac

bloodfairy9788

Ikuni Hattori

darkangel795

scifigeek10

notwritten

Aquen

rebelintheheart84


	5. Chapter 5 A New Room

**Chapter 5**

**(A New Room)**

Sarah stood in silent awe at the room before her. It was as if someone had reached inside her mind and brought the bedroom of her dreams to life. Slowly she walked further into the room and was even more amazed as she looked the sitting room area over to see a painting of the Park she had recited lines in.

"His Majesty knows you miss your park," Nenet said gently. "He thought you would like a painting of how it looked before it was destroyed."

Sarah didn't even realize she'd moved until her hand touched the painting where the bridge was that she'd once stood on. "I suppose you told him," She said sounding disappointed.

"No, I did not know about the park until he told me," Nenet replied. She watched as the dark haired girl looked at her. "King Jareth learned many things about you all on his own."

"This room is like he looked into my mind," The young woman said.

"We answered questions about things you liked but we did not create this room or tell him what to put in it. His majesty chose how the room would look himself," The red haired fae woman told her.

"The King put a lot of thought into this room," Ian added. "While his Majesty may come off as a bit overbearing and even harsh he does want you to like your room."

"The room is beautiful," Sarah admitted. "It's everything and even more than anyone could hope for. I just…I don't want it to be my cage."

"It isn't," Nenet said quickly. "We would be happy to give you a tour of your new home,"

"I can't leave Nenet. I'm never going to see my family again," The green eyed girl said sadly.

"You don't know that," Ian said gently as he saw two tears roll down her cheek. Slowly he approached and handed her a handkerchief. "King Jareth has the ability to let you see your family again." He watched as hopeful eyes looked his direction. "He can be very generous my Lady."

"Generous," The dark haired girl scoffed. "His idea of generous would probably be me seeing my family and them having no idea who I am." It was hard for the captain to not frown at the sadness that entered the woman's voice. "I don't want to just see them I want to hug them, spend time with them."

"Then give him a reason to want to let you do that," The blonde fae man told her. Sarah looked at him clearly questioning his seriousness. "I know your upset but his majesty didn't bite you himself. The truth is he saved your life by having Hoggle give you that peach," Her captain informed her. "I know losing your life in your home world is difficult but consider giving this world a chance. The generosity you saw from his majesty was that of an opponent; not a man that cares for you."

Sarah didn't reply but didn't lash out either giving the fae guards hope. "His Majesty will expect you for diner but until then the rest of the day is yours. The King does understand this isn't easy for you," Ian told her in a gentle voice. "We will give you a little time to yourself. Should you need us you need only open the door," The captain said. Seeing the sad girl nod the fae guards gave her a bow of their head and left the room closing the door behind them.

The once human girl walked over to the bed before collapsing on it and allowing the tears to flow freely.

* * *

The Goblin King arrived at the castle and entered the hallway to see Ian and Nenet enter the hallway closing the door behind them.

"Your Majesty," They said and bowed upon seeing him approach.

The King practically glared at them before not hiding the fact he intended to enter Sarah's room.

"I would suggest giving her ladyship a little time," Ian said openly blocking the doorway. "I have told her you expect her to join you for diner but that even you understand she may need a little time to grieve the loss of her former life."

At first the king thought to ignore the captain but found he could not.

"She does appreciate the room you created for her," Nenet informed the King. "She couldn't help but appreciate the painting of her park."

Both Fae were silently pleased as any forceful thoughts seemed to slip away from their king. It gave them hope that the time would come that any hostility between the two might eventually go away. While they saw the care their king held for the girl but tried to hide it was showing now. They'd also witness a calmness and even joy at the painting the King had hung in Sarah's room in her eyes.

As if suddenly realizing he might appear vulnerable the king said, "Yes, well, I didn't want her to hate her room. The Park was nice." Turning around the king abruptly walked away.

"This might take a little longer than we hoped," Nenet remarked. Ian shrugged and watched as the king disappeared around a corner.

* * *

Jareth left Sarah's room and headed for his throne room. Entering the room he found it empty except for a few goblins rolling around on the floor. He went to his throne and sat down. For a few moments he watched the goblins on the ground but soon found his thoughts going to Sarah.

The king flicked his wrist and materialized a crystal. "Sarah." He ordered. Instantly he was shown a picture of his future wife crying on her bed. A frown graced his otherwise handsome face. While he hated to see a woman cry he couldn't tear his eyes away from the distraught woman in the crystal in his hand.

The King felt the urge to go and hold his crying bride but knew he was far more likely to make the situation worse than better. Suddenly an idea came to him. "Nolen!" He called out.

"Yes, Majesty?"

"Find Sir Didymus," Jareth instructed. "Send him to Sarah."

"As you wish," Pleased the captain left his kings presence in search of his future queen's friend.

The Goblin King continued to watch his future wife. It wasn't long and he saw the knighted fox enter the room. It was barely a moment and he saw his bride's first smile since she'd arrived. The king couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face at the sight of her smile. Pleased he dissolved the crystal. "Perhaps now I can get something done." Rising from his throne he headed off toward his office and a stack of papers that was waiting for him that he'd been ignoring.

* * *

Sarah was ecstatic to see her friend Sir Didymus and hugged him with joy. "Oh Sir Didymus, thank you for coming to me."

"It is an honor my lady," The fox replied. "I am so pleased his majesty sent word to me of your presence."

"Jareth sent for you?" The once mortal girl asked confused.

"Why yes my lady. I would not know of your presence had he not," Didymus replied. "Why do you cry fair Maiden? Are you not happy to see me?" The Labyrinth creature asked becoming confused.

"Of course I am Didymus. You're my friend. I just….I'm sad I can never go home," Sarah said lowering her green eyes to the comforter.

"It is true you can no longer live there but that does not mean you can never see your little brother or family again," The knight told her. "It will take time for you to adjust but after it would be possible for you to visit your home world from time to time. His majesty knows you love your family. King Jareth is a…complicated man," Putting his furry hand on her arm gently he said, "But he does care for you."

"You really think he'd let me spend time with Toby and my family?" Sarah asked hopeful. She'd never known the Goblin King to be what she considered generous but longed to believe he might.

"I do fair maiden. Staying cooped up in a room is not good for you. Come you should see your new home for what it truly is. Not the dirty disaster you remember," Didymus announced before jumping down from the bed. "Come, fair maiden." Sarah wasn't so sure but found she couldn't deny her friend's persistence.

"Alright Didymus but I hope we don't both regret this."

"Optimism my lady; Optimism. You shall love the gardens. I know you will."

Sarah shook her head but going to her door she opened the door and the two headed out to explore her new home.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be longer. Sorry I didn't List everyone that gave a review to the last chapter but thank you! I really appreciate reviews. It's been really crazy. First the holidays and then I ended up with some tough classes. I should be back on track now as I now have a lighter load of classes. Thanks for reading! Yes I have started the next Chapter and hope to have it finished by this weekend. Take care!**


End file.
